A business or an organization may sometimes connect to multiple networks for different services. In some instances, an organization may connect to multiple Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks. If one or more of the MPLS network need resources at other MPLS networks, the organization may wish to establish network paths between the MPLS networks.